


Meant to be a Hero

by hopecanbeyoursword



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Aliens, Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, Emotional Ending, FOR THIS STORY, Grief/Mourning, Hallucinations, Heavy Angst, Hurt Peter Parker, Iron Dad, Major Character Injury, Nightmares, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Parent Tony Stark, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Robots, Sad Ending, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tragedy, because everyone is on the same team, dad tony stark, description of severe injuries, don't hate me, grief affects us in different ways, mention of depression, no happy ending, semi-hopeful ending?, so does ned, sometimes it's easier pretending, sometimes we see things that aren't real, spider son, wanda loves peter like a brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 01:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13513791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopecanbeyoursword/pseuds/hopecanbeyoursword
Summary: Heroes are made by the path they choose, not the powers they’re graced with. And Peter is definitely a hero.





	Meant to be a Hero

Peter groaned as he came to, covering his eyes with his hand.

 

He had been out late on patrol, not noticing the time until it was nearly three in the morning. On top of that, the few hours of sleep he did manage to get had been plagued with nightmares.

 

It had been a few months since the events that happened on the night of homecoming, and Peter was still trying to work through everything. He had told everyone he was okay, and because he was still going on patrol, talking for hours with Ned about Star Wars, and practicing with the decathlon team, they had let it go.

 

Peter knew that Aunt May could tell he wasn’t being completely truthful. She was the one who lived with him, who was raising him as her own. But she knew better than to force him into talking about something he wasn’t ready for, even though it was obvious she wanted to. She knew about his nightly activities, and reluctantly let him patrol, as long as had his homework completed, and was back home by ten thirty,

 

The only one Peter had told about the nightmares was Ned, because Ned was the only one who knew all the details about that night. No one else knew that Peter had almost been crushed to death by a building that had collapsed on him. No one else knew that whenever Peter was in a small, enclosed space, that his heart rate sped up, and it was hard from him to breath. He could still taste the dust and blood in his mouth, and he could feel the ache in his body. He could still remember what it felt like to be completely alone: no Karen, and not even Ned’s voice over the phone. He had called out for help, voice desperate, feeling like he was going to die, and the guilt bubbling in his stomach for all the pain his death would cause Aunt May.

 

He relived that moment over and over again every time he closed his eyes, so he had been spending the hours he should be sleeping on patrol. Everyone once in awhile, he would force himself to sleep for a couple hours, so as to keep up the illusion that he was okay.

 

Ned covered for him whenever one of Peter’s panic attacks started up, and Peter couldn’t be anymore thankful for his best friend. 

 

MJ had taken notice as well, and even though Peter didn’t tell her what the attacks were about, she would still help him through them. She wasn’t one to show much emotion, but when Peter needed a comforting presence, and Ned wasn’t there, she would hold his hand, and help him breathe.

 

He was thankful for his friends, wondering how he had managed to have two of the best people he’s met at his side.

 

At the thought of seeing both of them at school, Peter reluctantly rolled out of bed, stifling a yawn. He trudged over to where his backpack was laying on the floor, gathering the pens and books that had fallen out.

 

After throwing on a clean shirt and jeans, he zipped up his hoodie, before grabbing his backpack and making his way out of the room, where Aunt May greeted him, a piece of toast and a glass of juice waiting for him.

 

“Do you and your friends have anything planned for the weekend?” she asked as she bustled about the kitchen.

 

Peter shook his head. “Not yet. But Ned got the new Star Wars lego set, and MJ found a documentary she wants us to watch with her. So, maybe?”

 

“As long as you get your homework done, you can do whatever you want with your friends,” May replied.

 

Peter beamed, happy about the prospect of the upcoming weekend. Glancing at his phone, he realized he needed to be on his way. “I’m leaving, Aunt May!” he called out as he reached the door. “I’ll text you if I’m going over to Ned’s or MJ’s later. Love you!”

 

“Love you too, Peter!” Aunt May smiled, before hearing the door of the apartment shut.

 

She sighed, rolling her eyes slightly as she cleared the remains of her nephew’s breakfast. He was always so full of energy.

 

-/-

 

Peter’s eyes kept wandering over to the clock. He tapped the eraser of his pencil against the desk. He wanted the bell to ring.

 

He had gotten a text from Tony Stark an hour earlier. It still took Peter by surprise every time his mentor contacted him, but it made him happy nonetheless.

 

_ Peter-- we have a mission, and I think it’s time for you to join us. Happy will pick you up after school. I already called your aunt. _

 

It was going to be his first official mission with the Avengers. He wasn’t an Avenger, deciding he wasn’t ready for that responsibility yet. However, Tony had promised Peter that he could join them on a mission, as long as he listened to the directions he was given.

 

Peter had grumbled at that, but had accepted the condition, knowing that Tony was just looking out for him, not wanting to get hurt.

 

As soon as the bell rang, Peter grabbed his bag and sped out of the room, calling out to his friends as he left. “See you guys later!”

Peter bounded down the stairs in front of the school, excited. He had a mission with the Avengers that night, and over the weekend he’d be spending time with his friends. What could be better?

 

Spotting Happy’s car, Peter ran over, flinging the door open. “Hey, Happy! So, do you know what this mission is about? It’s my first one with the Avengers, can you believe that? I can’t believe that-”

 

“Kid,” Happy’s voice stopped Peter’s rambling. “I don’t know anything about it. Just get in the car. They’re waiting for you.”

 

“Yeah, yeah of course!” Peter closed the door behind him, sliding along the leather seat. “So, Happy-”

 

The whole ride consisted of Peter rattling off about his day, and Happy’s grip on the steering wheel getting tighter, tired of listening about the teenager’s day.

 

Finally, the tower came into view.

 

“Bye Happy!” Peter called out as he slid out of the car. Glancing around, to ensure no one was around, Peter ran at his full speed to the door, before jumping, landing on the second floor balcony. He proceeded to climb up the side of the building, until he came to the eighteenth floor. He pressed his palm against the sensor outside one of the windows, tumbling into the room when the window opened.

 

“Good afternoon, Mr. Parker.”

 

“Oh, hey, Friday,” Peter waved, responding to the AI.

 

“Shall I inform Mr. Stark that you are here?”

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Peter called out as he slipped into his suit.

 

“Welcome back, Peter,” Karen’s voice sounded like it was smiling.

 

“Hey, Karen. It’s good to hear your voice,” Peter smiled under his mask. Karen kept him grounded when he was Spider-man, especially when he was pulled back into his memories.

 

Leaving his backpack on the bed, Peter made his way out of the room, to the kitchen, where the other Avengers were gathered.  He crawled along the ceiling, before dropping down, surprising Clint and Steve.

 

“Hey guys!”

 

“Now that we’re all here, let me tell you what we’re up against,” Tony took charge. “There are a bunch of robots making their way through the streets of the city, causing mayhem. We need to take them down, and keep the civilians safe. Cap, you’re with Wanda, Rhodes and Clint. Natasha, you stick with the spiderling. The rest of you are with me.”

 

They all nodded, before heading out.

 

“Hey, Mr. Stark?” Peter asked quietly from his place next to his mentor. 

 

“Kid, I’ve told you, call me Tony. What is it?”

 

Peter hesitated, wondering if he should continue. “Do you ever get nightmares?” he blurted out.

 

Tony nodded. “It’s part of the job. It’s awful, but we see things others never have to. It helps if you talk about it. Have you been getting them?”

 

Peter bit his lip, before nodding. “I… I never told you everything that happened during homecoming. Um… Toomes may have dropped a building on me?”

 

Tony’s face paled. “He what?”

 

“And sometimes I can still feel the weight on my back, the fear that I’m going to die. Taste the blood and dust. I-” Peter paused, trying to get his breathing under control. “I felt completely alone. I didn’t even have Karen with me. But I had to get out, stop Toomes before he hurt anyone else. Then there was the plane, and the fire and I can still feel the heat and-”

 

Tony’s mind was racing. He was horrified to learn what had happened to Peter that night. He was still a kid. It was his fault that Peter didn’t have his AI, or his suit that would’ve offered more protection. He had gotten mad, and taken it away, not taking into consideration that Peter, curse his undying kindness and moral compass, wouldn’t stop being Spider-Man. 

 

“I don’t blame you!” Peter quickly assured him. “It was my choice to go after him. I’m sorry for making you worried, but I had to.”

 

Tony stared, unbelieving at the kid in front of him. He was  _ apologizing  _ for something he shouldn’t be, something that ended with him hurt.

 

“Kid, I don’t blame you. At all. But a building? Does anyone else know about that?”

 

“Only Ned,” Peter admitted. “He helps me through my panic attacks at school. So does MJ. I mean, I told you she figured out I’m Spider-Man. And she knows the attacks have  _ something _ to do with that, but she doesn’t know exactly what.”

 

“God, kid,” Tony ran his hand through his hair. He was about to say something else, but they arrived at their destination. “We’ll talk about this more later, okay?”

 

Peter nodded his assent.

 

“But for now, stay safe kid.”

 

And then they were off.

 

-/-

 

Tony kept an eye on Peter throughout the whole fight, which was why he screamed when he saw something blue and red be thrown into the parking structure, before it began to crumble, threatening to collapse.

 

He would not let Peter have another building crush him, and he made his way over to him as quick as possible. 

 

Tony’s heart stopped when he reached Peter, who was laying on the ground, mumbling incoherently, bleeding. He immediately called for medical, before gently pick Peter up.

 

Bruce Banner was the first one Tony saw when he landed. The doctor went to checking over Peter the minute he was secured on a gurney. He shoved Tony away, promising he could come back in five minutes.

 

Those were the longest five minutes of Tony’s life.

 

When he came back in, Tony stared in horror at the condition Peter was in.

 

He was still in his suit, but they had taken his mask off to assess damage done to his face. Peter’s face alone was awful to look at.

 

The teenager had a broken and swollen nose, a huge gash on his forehead that would not stop bleeding, bruises around both his eyes, and a few of his teeth had been knocked out. Along with his facial injuries, he had a broken collarbone, shattered fingers and a broken arm, cracked ribs, one of which punctured his lung, a broken leg, a twisted ankle, and part of the building lodged in his abdomen.

 

He was losing blood too quickly, and due to the punctured lung, not getting enough air. There were too many injuries for his advanced healing to really make a difference.

 

“Oh, god, kid,” was all Tony was able to force out. He wanted to comfort Peter, hug him, but there was nothing he could do without fear of hurting the teenage worse.

 

“I’m afraid he’s slipped into a coma,” Dr. Banner reported as he hooked Peter up to machines. “He sustained a severe head injury when the robot slammed him into the parking deck. I’m monitoring his vitals as we speak. I’m going to need to bring him into surgery immediately.”

 

“I’m going with you,” was the first thing out of his mouth.

 

Dr. Banner shook his head. “I can’t have you in there. I need to focus, and I can’t if you’re standing around in the room, worrying. You have your own injuries to worry about,” the doctor gestured at Tony. “Take care of those first, then get some rest. I’ll have someone report to you if anything changes.”

 

Tony was about to protest, but Natasha walked over, forcing the inventor out of the room, and Tony didn’t really have a death wish.

 

-/-

 

It had been two weeks since Peter fell into a coma, and Tony had spent most of it by his side, wanting to be there when he woke up.

 

A groan shook Tony from his thoughts, and he turned to look at the boy.

 

“Peter!”

 

“Tony?” the boy’s voice sounded confused.

 

“I’m here kid, I’m here. I won’t leave you,” Tony promised, as he pressed the call button, wanting Dr. Banner to check the teen over.

 

-/-

 

Steve watched sadly as Tony walked into Peter’s room, calling out for the kid he saw as his own son. It had been two weeks since Peter’s coma had come to an end, and they were all concerned about the inventor.

 

Sighing, the blond man turned, walking towards the kitchen, where Clint, Natasha and Rhodes were sitting.

 

“Is he still talking to him?” Rhodes asked, voice quiet as he pulled his mug closer to him. He ran his thumb across the handle as he waited for the coffee to cool.

 

Steve nodded, before sitting down on the available chair, head down. “It’s been two weeks. Bruce said he’d be better by now.”

 

“We all hurt in our own way,” Clint commented, looking up from his plate. “Peter was pretty much his son. It’ll take awhile to come to terms with what happened.”

 

Natasha stayed silent through the conversation, and even though she usually did a good job hiding her emotions, Steve could see the concern in her eyes.

 

“Nevertheless, I’m worried about him,” Steve bit his lip.

 

-/-

 

“Peter?” Tony called out quietly as he pushed open the door. He spotted the kid underneath the pile of blankets, snoring quietly.

 

“Hey, kid,” Tony whispered, sitting down next to him. He ran his hand through Peter’s hair, smiling as the teenager seemed to relax.

 

Peter was recovering quickly from the incident, thanks to his advanced healing. However, he was still taking it easy. He had only been awake for a couple weeks. His arm had been in a cast for most of it, taken off the day before. He was mostly healed, but, because of his head injury, his speech was slightly altered, leaving the kid to stutter every once in awhile.

 

Dr. Banner had promised that once Peter was fully recovered, it would go away. However, when Tony had asked about it, the doctor’s eyes focused on the ground, his voice quiet, almost sad.

 

Tony couldn’t understand why, but pushed the thought aside. He had promised Peter he would be there at his side, until he recovered.

 

Peter cared about all the Avengers, but it was clear to see that Tony was one of his favorites. The other Avenger he got on really well with was Wanda. They were the two youngest, and had bonded fairly quickly, starting to view each other as siblings. They were each other’s best superhero friend.

 

Which was why Tony was surprised that Wanda hadn’t been around recently. She hadn’t been at the tower since Peter had woken up, though she rarely left his side when he had been in a coma.

 

It concerned Tony, knowing that Peter would want to see her, but he figured that she had been sent on a solo mission, and would check in on the youngest team member the moment she returned.

 

He was shaken out of his thoughts by the sound of Peter whimpering.

 

“Pete, it’s okay, I’ve got you,” Tony pulled Peter closer to him, trying to calm him down. “I won’t let anything else hurt you. I promise.”

 

Peter calmed down, the crease between his eyebrows evening out. He curled up, getting as close to Tony as he could, before his breathing evened out again.

 

“I won’t leave you,” Tony murmured, before settling in.

 

-/-

 

An alarm echoed through the tower.

 

Tony jolted awake from where he had fallen asleep on Peter’s bed, frowning when he realized the teen wasn’t there anymore. He glanced at the ceiling, nearly having a heart attack when he spotted Peter sitting in the corner, textbooks and pens spread out, stuck to the ceiling with webs.

 

  
“I’m glad to see you doing your work, but on the ceiling, Peter?”

 

Peter shrugged as he dropped onto the bed. “I d-dunno. Helps me concentrate b-better. Feels safer.”

 

“Whatever floats your boat,” Tony shook it off. Whatever helped the kid feel safe. “We gotta go. Mission time.” It was the first full team mission since Peter had gotten hurt. Tony hadn’t wanted Peter to come, but the younger hero had bargained his way into it. As long as he stayed back, helped the civilians, and didn’t engage the villain, he could come.

 

If Peter had any other injuries besides the stutter, Tony would’ve had FRIDAY lock Peter in his room.

 

“Get out so I can change,” Peter shoved Tony out of his room. “Go debrief the others. They need you. I’ll be able to hear you just fine from here. Super hearing, remember?” He tilted his head as he looked at Tony.

 

“Whatever you say, kid,” Tony shook his head.

 

“You won’t need me in this fight, but I’ll be right there. I won’t leave you,” Peter smiled, eyes heavy with emotions. “But you need to be there for  _ them.  _ They’ve been through a lot recently, and so have you. Trust each other. Let them in. Can you promise me that? That you’ll talk to them, let them help you?”

 

Tony stared at Peter, unsure where this had come from. But when he looked at Peter’s eyes, he could tell he was serious, that the kid was pleading with him. “Sure, kid. I promise.”

 

“Thank you,” Peter looked relieved. “Now, go.”

 

-/-

 

Tony took charge, leading the rest of the team into battle, Peter sitting on the edge of a building, waving as they left.

 

Tony smiled, before turning to the aliens in front of him. He fired his blaster at one, smirking in satisfaction as it stumbled backwards, eyes wide.

 

This should be an easy fight.

 

The Avengers fought hard, but two new aliens seemed to appear when they killed one. 

 

Tony was considering calling in Peter, but shook his head at the thought. He didn’t want to risk putting the teenager in danger so soon after he recovered.

 

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Clint and Natasha fighting back to back, taking out aliens at a faster pace than anyone else. Past them, on the other side of the open expanse of the field was Steve, slamming his shield into alien after alien. Rhodes was nearby, trying to keep the aliens away from civilians.

 

“Need any help?”

 

Tony whirled around, ready to fire at whoever spoke. He calmed down when he noted it was Wanda. “Where’ve you been? Didn’t you want to see Peter? He woke up two weeks ago. Misson?”

 

He couldn’t decipher the look in Scarlet Witch’s eyes when his words reached her.

 

“Still, after two weeks?” she mumbled to herself. “This is going too far.” Speaking louder, she addressed Iron Man. “We’ll discuss this later. Right now, you need help.”

 

She was gone before Tony could say anything else, face slightly contorted with pain and sadness.

 

With her help, the battle was over quickly.

 

Tony grinned as he stepped out of the suit, heading over to where Peter was, smiling proudly at him.

 

“I told you that you didn’t need me,” Peter smiled.

 

“Yeah, you told me kid,” Tony returned the smile. It was weird not having Peter fighting alongside the team, and even weirder that he seemed fine with it, but Tony shrugged it off, figuring he promised his aunt that he wouldn’t enter battle until he was fully recovered.

 

“Now I know you’ll be okay,” Peter stepped forward, before wrapping his arms around his father figure, hugging him.

 

Tony frowned, confused, but hugged him back. “What are you talking about, kid?”

 

“I needed to know that you would be okay without me,” Peter’s voice was muffled against Tony’s shirt. “You need to take care of the others, but more importantly, take care of yourself. It’s okay to be sad, to grieve. But you can’t let it consume you. Promise me.”

 

“I- I promise,” Tony responded. He was still confused on what Peter was talking about, and why he wasn’t stuttering anymore, but was relieved that the team made it out pretty much unscathed. “Do you want to see Wanda? She’s back. I know you two are close.”

 

Peter pulled away, smiling sadly. “I love her as a sister. And the team as a family. You specifically as a dad. But I can’t stay here much longer.”

 

“Kid…” Tony warned. “Don’t think you can just leave.”

 

“But I have to. It’s been too long. You need to let go.” And with that, Peter disappeared, heading back towards the city, leaving Tony with the rest of the team standing behind him.’

 

“Okay, do any of you know what that was about?” Tony gestured to where Spider-man had been. “Do I need to be worried?”

 

He fell silent when he took in his teammate’s faces.

 

They were all staring at him, grief in all their eyes.

 

But it was Wanda who spoke up. “I can’t take this anymore!” she nearly yelled, before turning towards the others. “We have to tell him!”

 

Steve looked worried, but nodded. They had all let it go too far. “Tony,” Steve approached his friend, letting his hand rest on the inventor's shoulder. “Peter can’t be one of us anymore. We’ll never see Spider-man again.” Steve tried to break the news gently. “It’s time to say goodbye.”

 

“What? Why?” was all Tony responded with.

 

Fed up, Wanda turned towards Tony, hands clenched in fists as tears streamed down her face. “Because he’s dead, Tony! Because he’s dead!” She collapsed, sobbing. “We let you grieve, but it’s gone too far! I know he was like your son, but you weren’t the only one who lost someone you loved. He was my brother! He never looked at me like everyone else does, was never afraid of me or my powers. He was family to all of us, and we’re all hurting. But what you’re doing, thinking he’s there, talking to him. It isn’t healthy. You need to accept that you couldn’t save him this time!”

 

During her outbreak, Steve approached her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

 

“No,” Tony shook his head, looking at the other Avengers. “That’s not true!” he shouted, hands trembling. “It can’t be. I promised him…” 

 

“I’m sorry, Tony,” is all Rhodes is able to say, before his friend breaks down.

 

-/-

 

The sun was shining, the grass green.

 

And Tony hates it.

 

He approaches the swell of the hill slowly, leaving Steve and Wanda behind as his feet drag across the ground.

 

It had been two days since the battle with the aliens, and when Wanda finally emerged from her room, she had gently, but firmly insisted that this happen.

 

It was a beautiful day, one that Peter would have loved.

 

Tony’s heart leaps into his throat as he stops in front of four headstones. 

 

The two on the left are the oldest, both gray, and slightly weathered. 

 

Richard and Mary Parker. Peter’s parents. Besides their headstones is one a few years newer, the name Benjamin Parker in clear black letters.

 

And then there’s the newest addition, the one that brings tears to Tony’s eyes, and a horrible feeling to his stomach.

 

__ Peter Benjamin Parker  
_ June 31, 2000--- May 7, 2018  
_ __ Heroes are made by the path they choose, not the powers they’re graced with

 

Tony sank to his knees as he stared at the white headstone, fresh flowers placed on top. It was then that reality fully hit him, rushing over him.

 

_ Peter was dead. _

 

Tony had never been much of a crier, never really showed his emotion. But the blow of losing the kid who was like a son to him was too much. He curled in on himself, arms wrapped around his torso as he cried, tears spilling like rivers from his eyes.

 

He let it all out.

 

-/-

 

Tony looked at all the people in the room. Besides the Avengers, who loved Peter as family, was his actual family. May stood off to the side, grasping the locket hanging around her neck tightly in her hand. Next to her stood Peter’s two friends, Ned and MJ.

 

He hadn’t seen the three in a month, and now that he finally accepted the truth, he felt like it was only right to bring them to the tower, and talk.

 

He hadn’t made it to the funeral, still stuck in his fantasy. Though it was hard to live through again, the rest had agreed that it was only right to do it again, but with Tony present.

 

The Avengers each stood, telling a story of what Peter had meant to them. Wanda’s had caused the most tears, her last lines hitting all of them hard.

 

“Peter was my brother, and I loved him because he looked past my powers, and my self hatred, to see  _ me,  _ never afraid that I would hurt him. He was my brother, and I’ll never stop loving him.”

 

They had all needed an emotional break after that. After drinking some water, and reluctantly eating a few crackers, the reconvened.

 

There were only four of them left to give speeches. Tony himself, May, Ned and MJ. The four who knew him the best, the longest.

 

Ned went next, in tears the minute he started talking. He recounted how Peter was his first friend, and he never needed another as long as Peter was there. He talked about how Peter defended him against bullies, taking the hits instead of letting anyone hurt Ned. “He was like a hero to me, way before Spider-man. He was the closest thing I ever had to a sibling. He was my best friend. He always checked in on me when he knew stress from school was getting to be too much, and would talk to me until three in the morning if I needed it.”

 

May was crying, proud of her boy. She had never known the extent Peter had gone to protect Ned, and it made her heart swell to hear how kind he was.

 

MJ talked, voice even for most of her speech. “I know I don’t show it much, but I have feelings. I was terrified when the rest of the team was in the monument, and there was nothing I could do. But Peter didn’t hesitate. He never hesitated if he could save someone’s life, even if it was in the smallest way. He saved me, in a way. I never really had any close friends, not since my best friend died when we were ten. But Peter wasn’t put off by my attitude, and he and Ned became my best friends. I was able to tell them everything.” It was then she started to tear up. “He was able to get through to me, and because of him and Ned, I was able to lift myself up, go to counseling, and save myself from the depression I had been spiraling into for years. I will  _ never  _ never stop being thankful.”

 

At this point, most people were sobbing. Natasha was the only one not sobbing, but it was easy to tell what she was feeling if you looked at her eyes.

 

Tony took a deep breath, before standing. “My life has been pretty shitty. And then I discovered Spider-man, recruited him for a fight, made him a new suit. At first, he was just another responsibility. Then I got to know him as Peter. I’ve never wanted to be a father, to subject a child to my mess of a life. But Peter wormed his way into my heart, and never left. I did everything I thought I could to keep him safe, but I failed him, time and time again.” Tony’s voice broke, as he squeezed his eyes shut. “I thought he would hate me, push me away. But he never did. He had the nerve to  _ apologize  _ to me for making me worry about him. I should’ve been the one apologizing. I have never been more proud of anyone than Peter. He was everything a hero should be. And he was my son.”

 

Tony couldn’t say anything else, the fear of completely breaking down too nerve wracking.

 

And then May stood, the last to go as Peter was actually her family.

 

“Peter came to me when his parents died in a plane crash. He was too young to understand what happened, too young for that pain. He didn’t truly understand the pain, and the weight, until his uncle Ben died,” her voice caught on her deceased husband’s name. “He’s never had a bad bone in his body. He’s been kind to everyone his whole life. He’s always been helpful, giving away his toys when we couldn't afford a new one, he didn’t care. He was always giving, giving,  _ giving.  _ He was never the most popular kid, and it hurt to know the boy I loved as if he was my own, only had one friend. But that one friend was the best thing to happen to him. He came home happier, more excited to go back to school the next day. Peter never needed anyone else. He told me “Aunt May? As long as I have you and Ned, I’ll be happy.” And then he becomes this hero, looking out for the whole city. I didn’t know what to do when I found out. I was terrified he’d get hurt, but so so so proud for all the good things he did, all the lives he saved. And then he got another friend in MJ, and bonded with the Avengers and nothing made me happier, knowing he had so many people he could rely on. He got to be a hero, and people praised him. But it was never his powers that made him the hero. It was the goodness of his heart, his want to protect others. It’s what made me love him more than anything in this world.”

 

Wanda was at her side immediately, wrapping her arms around her as May sobbed, crying out for her baby boy. The two women held onto each other, tears falling.

 

Before long, the others gathered around them, all clinging onto each other as they let the grief wash over them.

 

-/-

 

The next day, construction on a Spider-Man memorial was started, paid for by Tony Stark. He wanted the city to remember the young hero, who had been taken from them too early. He wanted Peter’s kindness and love for the world to be remembered. A monument was the only way he knew how, and he planned for it to be more elaborate than the one for the Avengers. He didn’t make it flashy, knowing that wasn’t Peter’s style. He made it true to the fallen hero, wanting the boy’s memory to be preserved. Peter deserved it more than any of the other so called heroes did. They tried to save people, but left destruction and death in their wake.

 

Peter had gone his whole superhero career without a single causality, saving even those who tried to kill him.

 

Because Peter was the kind of person who was always meant to be a hero.

**Author's Note:**

> okay, so i was really emotional when i wrote this. i wrote most of it in one sitting, deciding to ignore my homework. it was inspired by the amount of dad!Tony fics i've read, and a story from another fandom that had a situation similar to this. i promise that the next story i write for this fandom will be happier. i just had this idea and had to write it. don't hate me


End file.
